¡Aquí viene Sailor Universe!
by Black-WhiteKun
Summary: Hikari es una chica normal que vive en Tokio, Hasta que una noche es visitada por una versión Sailor de ella , Le dice que un enemigo llegará y ella va a ser muy necesaria para la lucha contra el , Cuando se acerca a ella y toca su frente Se convierte en la nueva sailor scout. Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Sailor Moon escribo esto por motivos de diversión y sin fines de lucro
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primero que nada, Gracias por interesarse en mi fanfic la verdad es que estuve viendo los otros fanfics y la verdad es que me parecen muuuy deprimentes algunos…. ¡Sin ofender! xD bueno empecemos con el

Fanfic.

_**(Los pensamientos irán escritos como escribí esto**__.)_

¡Aquí viene sailor universe¡

Capitulo 1: La nueva Sailor

Era una mañana normal en las calles de Tokio en Japón las aves cantaban los alumnos y alumnas conversaban tranquilamente mientras iban a sus escuelas y además una chica durmiendo con un gato parlante tratando de despertarla…

… Acaso eso será real… … No debe ser producto de mi imaginación.

Pero lo que esta chica no sabia era que desde que llego a esta ciudad eso seria lo más normal que le pasara.

Oh pero que tonta soy olvide presentarme…

Mi nombre es Otome Hikari, Mido 1.58, Tengo16 años, voy en primero de preparatoria, mi pelo es negro y me llega hasta la cintura, por lo general me gusta usar ropa corta pero no muy expuesta,mi tez es blanca y mis ojos de color lila. Acabo de volver a Tokio ya que desde mi infancia me fui a Inglaterra con mis padres, allí siempre dijeron que yo era muy agradable y que tenia sellado un poder inimaginable, yo nunca les creí ya que creí que solo era una broma.

_Una semana después._

Era una noche tranquila en las calles de Tokio Hasta que un visitante inesperado irrumpió en el sueño de la hasta ahora chica nueva de la calle.

Despierta – Ordenó una voz pero no fue oída

¡Despierta! –Pero esta ves si fue oída pero la incrédula chica no se atreve a abrir sus ojos

¡Habré esos ojos! –Y la chica extrañamente obedeció al instante

¿Q-quien eres tú? –Pregunto horrorizada

Yo soy tu poder sellado, ahora debes liberarlo para convertirte en Sailor Universe –Exclamo. Luego tocó lo frente de la chica haciendo que un extraño signo apareciera en ella.

_**Puedo sentir el poder fluyendo dentro de mi, puedo ver claramente las palabras en mi mente**__-_Pensó Cuando un broche y un mini cetro aparecieron frente a ella.

Las palabras son ''!Por el poder del cósmico estelar, TRANSFORMACION¡''-Y así la chica se transformo en la nueva y próximamente necesaria Sailor Scout.

Pero antes de irse el poder de Hikari dijo ''Como eres la sailor del universo tienes el poder de todos los planetas de este y todos los sistemas solares, Debes reunirte con las otras sailor scouts y advertirles que se acerca un nuevo y poderoso enemigo''

¿A que se referirá con eso?, Bueno no importa debo dormir mañana es mi primer día de escuela- Dijo antes de dormirse.

_Al dia siguiente… En casa de serena~_

¡SERENA!, Levántate ya, que llegaras tarde a la preparatoria- Dijo Mamá Ikuko, Pero esta siguió en los brazos de Morfeo diciendo

Buaaa, Darien ahhhh- mientras roncaba y le salía un hilito de baba.

Faltaban 15 minutos para entrar a clases y esta despertó

AHH!, se me hace tarde, ¡Luna por que no me despertaste!- Dijo culpando a la inocente gatita

Mamá Ikuko y yo te estuvimos tratando de despertar, ¡Apresúrate que se te hace mas tarde!- Le Respondió

Si , ya se Adiós Luna-Le dijo rápidamente

¡Espera Serena!, Hoy en el parque después de clases necesito que estés con todas las chicas y Artemis-Le dijo para que después se fuera la chica.

_Con Lita, Ray, Amy y Mina_

Ya se tardo bastante Serena- Dijo Mina un poco preocupada

Es como siempre, Debe haberse quedado dormida soñando con Darien es típico de Serena la tonta- Dijo Ray

Pues parece que si- Admitió Mina

Vasta chicas, tenemos que confiar un poco en Serena- Dijo Amy parándolas

Si chicas, Amy tiene razón Debemos confiar mas en Serena- Apoyó Lita

Bueno chicas debo irm…-Pero antes de que Ray terminara la oración Serena había chocado contra ella y las dos habían caído al piso.

Las otras miraban esta escena con una gotita al estilo anime en su nuca

¡Serena La TONTA! Como siempre-Dijo Ray mientras Lita ayudaba pararse a ambas

Cállate Ray- Gritó Serena

¡O que!-Provocó Ray

Ya verás, Ummmm- Dijo Serena mientras le sacaba la lengua a Ray

¿A Si?, Ummmmmmmmm- Dijo Ray que también le sacó la lengua a Serena

¡Ya chicas vasta!- Dijeron Amy , Lita y Mina Al unísono

Ok-Dijeron Ray y Serena también al unísono

Bueno, Chicas antes de que Ray se valla a su secundaria Luna me dijo que nos juntáramos todas en el parque después de clases-Les Dio aviso de la junta Serena

Ok, Bueno chicas nos vemos- Se despidió Ray

Adiós, Ray- Dijeron Las otras tres al unísono

Luego después que de se fue Ray, Lita le preguntó a Serena

¿Y para que nos quiere luna en el parque, Serena?

Amm no lo se no me dijo - Dijo serena con gran tranquilidad

_Con Hikari que ya estaba llegando a la preparatoria~_

_**Ay que emoción mi primer día de preparatoria**_- Pensó Hikari cuando estaba llegando a la preparatoria cuando de repente…

_Flashback_

_Por el poder del cósmico estelar, TRANSOFORMACION-_

_Fin del flashback_

_**Es cierto, lo que paso ayer en la noche dudo mucho que fuera un sueño si lo recuerdo perfectamente **_– Analizó la chica

_**Es cierto olvide el broche y el mini Cetro **_– Cuando de repente el broche en forma de corazón y el mini cetro aparecieron en las manos de Hikari

_**...?! **_–

_La próxima vez no los olvides_

_**Claro que no **_– Pensó Hikari Recordando a la ves que tiene que ir a ver cual es su aula

_Mientras tanto con Serena y las demás… menos Ray xD~_

Uaaa tengo sueño la vuelta a clases me tomó por sorpresa – Dijo Serena en un bostezo casi interminable

A todas Serena pero que se le puede hacer- Respondió Lita Cabizbaja

Descuiden chicas a lo mejor conocemos a algún chico guapo que nos ayude a pasar el rato – Dijo Mina y su típica desesperación por tener novio

Siii, quizás haya un superior que me quiera y se parezca al chico que me rompió el corazón - Dijo Lita y su obsesión por su superior

Alto chicas, este año hay que usarlo para estudiar y superarnos – Dijo Amy Rompiendo los sueños de las Dos chicas

Pues que se le va a hacer – Dijeron Lita y Mina al unísono

Bien, ya llegamos a la escuela vamos a ver si nos toco la misma aula como el año anterior – Dijo Amy corriendo Y deteniéndose ya que no escuchaba los pasos de las demás

¿Ahh? - Dijeron las tres al unísono con una gotita al estilo anime en la nuca

A lo que me refiero es que vallamos a ver si nos tocó en la misma aula –

Sii, Vamos a ver –

Y para la suerte de las cuatro chicas les toco un la misma aula de nuevo y también a Hikari le tocó con ellas.

En otra parte de Tokio

Haruka – Dijo Michiru llamando la atención de la chica

¿Si, Michiru? – Dijo confundida Haruka por la seriedad en que llamó su atención la otra chica

El mar esta desatando su furia de nuevo y me temo que Sailor Moon y las otras chicas no podrán resolverlo solas – Dijo Michiru

Si, Hay que reunirnos con Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn Para informarles - Dijo Haruka que también adoptó la seriedad de Michiru

Me temo que eso ya no será necesario – Dijeron Setsuna Meiou y Hotaru Tomoe al unísono

Vinimos aquí por que anoche sentimos una gran onda de energía que antes estaba dormida , No sabemos si es maligna o benigna así que decidimos investigarla – Dijo Sailor Pluto

Un minuto después de eso otra energía Dormida, Despertó Un poco mas poderosa que la anterior esta estamos seguras de que es maligna – Dijo Hotaru finalizando

Pues debemos informarles a las otras ahora mismo – Dijo Haruka Preparándose

Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Michiru

Entonces vamos – Dijo Hotaru para terminar

_En una base subterránea secreta _

¿?: Así que al fin la Sailor mas poderosa incluso más que Sailor Galaxia a despertado, eh veremos si soporta más que la ves anterior… Muhahahahhahaha – Dijo la desconocida líder de un grupo maligno que acaba de aparecer …

_Continuara~_

¿Bueno que les pareció el capitulo algún comentario una reseña Una sentencia de muerte? Díganmelo

Si hay algún error o algún aporte que me quieran hacer díganmelo hací puedo ver que se hace.

Soy Black-WhiteKun y les pido que… Sigan leyendo

PD: el mini cetro es lo que usan las demas Sailor para transformarse


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola como les va espero que bien Bueno primero antes que nada gracias por los Reviews que me dejaron la verdad es que me inspire con ellos.

MAX 20: Mira perdón si te confundí con eso la verdad no me fije en ese error, ahora te aclaro que ninguna va en la preparatoria todas van en la secundaria como Ray, pero ella va en otra.

NekoYaoi Sensei: Como ya te expliqué, Hikari cuando llega a Tokio empezaba a sospechar Sobre su poder, En capítulos próximos explicare porque.

Bueno eso seria todo ;-;… Quizás me llega otro mientras escribo esto ya que lo escribí Al día después de que lo publiqué.

También quiero dar un agradecimiento a Vianquio por sus maravillosos consejos.

Bueno empecemos con el…

FANFIC (~°-°)~

_**(Los pensamientos irán escritos como escribí esto.)**_

Capitulo 2: ¿Un nuevo enemigo o solo es uno viejo queriendo cobrar venganza? Y el regreso de 4 aliadas

En una vieja y semi-abandonada base subterránea de las calles de Tokio un enemigo prepara sus tropas para mandarlas al mundo exterior afuera de esa horrible base.

La desconocida líder llamo a dos de sus súbditos.

¡Ruby! , ¡Sapphire! , ¡Vengan ahora o sufrirán las consecuencias!

Luego de ese llamado o mejor dicho grito, Dos haces de luz aparecieron haciendo aparecer a los dos chicos de apariencia adolescente de diecisiete años.

Ruby tenía el pelo negro y liso recogido en una mini coleta en su nuca,

Tenía ojos color carmesí y usaba ropa de humanos Ósea unos pantalones al estilo blue jeans Pero en negro y rasgado en las partes de los muslos y abajo llegando a la zapatilla, y una polera también negra con líneas rojas en los brazos y en la parte del pecho.

Sapphire tenía el pelo castaño y largo recogido también pero al estilo cola de caballo, Tenía ojos color aguamarina, También usaba ropa de humanos, usa pantalones cortos azulados y bien apretados pero si le permitían agilizarse bien y una polera también azul con líneas blancas en la parte de los brazos y el pecho.

¿Si nuestra querida reina Adamantina? – Dijeron los dos al unísono

Quiero que vallan al mundo exterior, a explorarlo y si hallan a algún enemigo no duden en eliminarlo – dijo seriamente la reina adamantina

Si nuestra querida reina – Dijeron de nuevo al unísono

Y así Ruby y Sapphire salieron a explorar el mundo de afuera pasaron inadvertidos ya que su apariencia era humana.

_Al final de clases con Hikari y Serena ~_

Todos habían salido de clases menos dos personas que se quedaban por motivos muy diferentes. Entre ellas estaba Serena Tsukino y la otra persona era Hikari Otome.

Serena se había quedado dormida en clases y las chicas se olvidaron de ella y no la despertaron y Hikari se había quedado copiando algo, Cuando Hikari termino noto la presencia de la chica en los brazos de Morfeo.

¡Hey, Heeey, Oye, tu Despiertaaa! – Trato de despertarla Hikari pero solo recibió ronquidos por parte de la Otra chica

Buaaaa, Darieen, Ajjjj – Dijo mejor dicho roncó la otra chica

Ummm y si le apretó la ropa de arriba – Y eso mismo intentó pero siguió Roncando la otra chica Pero como gimiendo

¡N-no P-puedo R-r-respirar Suéltame Ray! – Dijo ahora soñando que Ray la ahorcaba

Ajj, esta chica es imposible de desperta… Solo queda una opción – Y así tomo las coletas de serena le levantó la cabeza y le pego una cachetada diciendo…

ESPAVILA - Y solo así despertó la chica

Auuu, P-Por que hiciste eso B-buaaaaaaa – Lloriqueo Serena

No te podía despertar y ya acabaron las clases – dijo Hikari

O-ok…. ¡Un Momento Ya acabaron las clases!, No, No, No, ¡Se suponía que debía juntarme con Las chicas y lunaaaa!

¿La plaza?, Yo también debo Ir allí – Mintió La chica pero algo le dijo que debía irse con ella

¿En serio? Y si nos vamos juntas – A serena le brillaban los ojos solo por el hecho de no querer irse sola

Si, claro ¿vamos?, Por cierto Me llamo Otome Hikari – Dijo ella Presentándose y extendiendo la mano hacia Serena

Amm yo soy Tsukino Serena – Dijo aceptando la mano de la otra chica

Bueno vámonos - Dijo Hikari

_Y así las dos chicas partieron al parque pero no contaron con lo que se iban a encontrar…_

_En la base malvada~_

Mmm supongo que debería llamar a Ruby y Sapphire para contarles nuestro plan – Dijo La reina Adamantina Pensando

¡Además ya deben haber explorado lo suficiente ya es momento de atacar! – Dijo sonriendo malvadamente pensando que sus dos súbditos habían cumplido la misión de explorar la Tierra

Bueno los llamaré ahora, RUBY, SAPPHIRE vuelvan para acá o se arrepentirán

_Cuando la Reina Adamantina llamó a Ruby y A Sapphire ellos ya habían explorado Tokio Y estaban volviendo a la base demacrada y semi-abandonada._

Mmm, la reina Adamantina nos llama si vamos… - Ruby no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que Sapphire lo interrumpió

Si, si bla, bla Nos arrepentiremos – Dijo arrogante Sapphire

Bueno entonces vamos – Dijo Ruby desapareciendo en un haz de luz

Si – Dijo Sapphire también desapareciendo en un haz de luz.

_Con Adamantina_

Los dos haces de Luz habían llegado hasta allá

¿Si, nuestra querida reina Adamantina? – Dijeron al unísono

Ruby, Sapphire creo que debería decirles nuestro plan en la tierra – Dijo seriamente la reina

Si nuestra señora, las escuchamos – Dijo Ruby y Sapphire solo se quedo callada

Muy bien, Hace muchos años Nuestro plan era robar la energía de todo el universo, Lo habíamos logrado pero había una parte con mucha energía Pura eso nos irritaba y no lo podíamos dejar pasar, Allí estaban todas las sailor scouts Ellas eran muy poderosas en ese entonces, Las tratamos de Conquistar y lo logramos y ellas quedaron esparcidas en todos los planetas del universo. Pero la última sailor y las mas poderosa nos derrotó con sus ataques y desde ese momento les hemos jurado venganza, ahora en estos tiempos re-haremos nuestro plan yo que acaba de renacer pero sin sus conocimientos de su vida pasada como sailor scout y no nos podrá interrumpir.

Ahora su misión es recolectar Energía acá en la tierra y ya que no hay nadie para interrumpirnos , Muhaahhahahahha

Y se puede saber para que necesita la energía mi señora – Dijo Ruby curioso

Más tarde lo sabrán – Dijo la Reina Adamantina aun con una sonrisa en la boca.

_En el parque Con Serena, Hikari, Ray, Mina, Lita, Amy y Luna~_

¡Holaaa!, chicas – Gritó Serena

¡Serena!, Llegas muy tarde – Dijo Ray

No es mi culpa las chicas me olvidaron, Pero por suerte Hikari estaba ahí o si no me hubiera quedado hasta el otro día – Dijo serena algo enojada

¿Quien es Hikari? – Preguntaron todas al unísono

Hola, Soy Hikari Otome – Dijo la chica presentándose

Oh, Hola me llamo Hino Ray - Saludó Ray

Ahh a si que tu eras la chica que ahorcaba a serena en su sueño – Dijo Hikari inocentemente mientras Ray trataba de acecinar a Serena

Mmm Okay, Yo soy Mizuno Amy – Dijo Amy con la típica gotita de anime en la nuca

Yo Soy Kino Lita – Dijo riéndose

Yo Soy Aino Mina – Dijo Mina con muchas energías

Y esta gatita con una luna creciente en si frente se llama Luna – Dijo levantando a luna desde sus patitas delanteras

_Nyaaa~ _- Dijo Luna muy tiernamente

Awww que linda – Dijo Hikari Con la pura expresión de ''w''

Bueno me debo ir mis padres se preocuparán si no llegó a casa temprano – Mintió La chica de ojos color lila

¡Adiós Hikari!, Cuídate – Dijeron todas al unísono y Hikari partió a su casa a paso lento

Bueno chicas a lo que nos juntamos, Hace unos días detectamos 2 poderes muy significantes uno No sabemos si es maligno o benigno... – Pero Luna no alcanzo a terminar ya que Haruka la interrumpió

Y la otra es cien porciento maligna – Dijo Haruka muy seria

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru – Dijo serena alegrándose de ver a sus viejas amigas

Hola, Cabeza de bonbon – Dijo Haruka

Hola Serena – Dijo Michiru

Hola – Dijeron Setsuna y Hotaru al unísono

Ejem, Como iba diciendo hay un nuevo enemigo hasta ahora no sabemos que quiere o que va a hacer pero tenemos claro que es muy fuerte y ahora solo tenemos que proteger el sistema solar e investigar la otra energía.

Si, nosotras también ayudaremos – Dijo Michiru

_En otra parte de la ciudad a las afueras de la base _

Ruby, Que podemos hacer – Dijo Sapphire Aburrida

Mmmm, Ya se mandemos a un demonio por posibles amenazas por si acaso hay algún enemigo y nos andamos con cuidado – Dijo Ruby

Buena idea y hay que seguirlo para ver quienes son – Dijo Sapphire con cara seria

Ok, ¿estas allí demonio Kuroikusai?

Si mi señor, ¿llamaba usted? – Preguntó el demonio con forma de planta carnívora

Si, Ve a buscar enemigos y roba energía humana has un escandalo Para ver si el enemigo atiende a la llamada – Dijo Ruby

Si mi señor voy enseguida – Dijo el demonio Kurokiusai avanzando Y Ruby y Sapphire siguiéndolo a paso lento

_Con Hikari~_

Que mal pensada soy como se me ocurre que serena podría ser el enemigo, jijijiji - Dijo Hikari mientras caminaba por la calle cuando de repente oye unos gritos y decide ir a ver, la escena que vio la dejo impactada, La planta carnívora Kurokiusai con muchas personas agarradas en algo que parecían Lianas que chupaban sus energías Y ya había bastantes personas en el suelo A si que decidió atacar.

Oh por Dios creo que debo transformarme – Y así Hikari se fue a esconder a un lugar y transformase

¡Por el poder del cósmico estelar! ¡Transformación! – Y así la sailor scout se transformó

Y ahora que hago – Dijo con una gotita al estilo anime en su nuca

Y una voz le dijo debe esperar a que lleguen las otras Sailor Scouts y cuando lleguen le dirá que hacer.

_En el parque~_

AHHHHHH – Se escucho un grito ensordecedor muy cerca de allí

¡Que fue eso! – Se alarmo Amy

Es el enemigo atacando, ¡chicas transfórmense! – Dijo luna

¡Si! – Dijeron todas al unísono

Todas: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio, Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter, Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano, Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno, Por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón, Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno, ¡Transformacion!

_Y así las 8 Sailor Scouts se transformaron para proteger a Tokio y al planeta de su nuevo enemigo_

_Mientras las otras se transformaban…_

¡Serena!, ¿Porque no te transformas también? – Preguntó Luna algo desesperada

Es que… veras… - Dijo serena nerviosa 

¡Flashback!

Sailor Galaxia cortó el arma de Sailor Moon con una espada y algo raro paso con el broche de transformación pero no afecto en su forma y no lo notó hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad y trato de transformarse

Fin del flashback

Cuando Sailor galaxia cortó mi halo del cristal de la luna plateada no pude volver transformarme a Eternal Sailor Moon… - Dijo Serena preocupada

A ver déjame examinarlo – Y Luna Lo examino y llegó a una conclusión

Mmm como tu arma fue cortada regresaste a ser la Sailor Moon que necesitaba la copa lunar para transformarce en Super Sailor Moon – Dijo Luna tranquilamente

Queeee! – Dijo Serena pero luna no le dio tiempo para asombrarse y le dijo

No hay tiempo para eso ahora de Por el poder del cósmico Lunar – Dijo Luna seria

Si, Por el poder del cósmico Lunar – Y así Serena se unió a las otras ya transformada…

Muhahahah soy malo lo dejare hasta ahí no más xDDD es que me pareció que era mucho por este capitulo y una ves mas gracias por los consejos.

_Soy Black-Whitekun y les pido que… ¡Sigan leyendo!_


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa, ¿Como están? Pues yo muy bien escribiendo la continuación Perdon por demorarme tanto en escribirla es que tuve una semana ¡llena de pruebas! X_X, Después no tuve tiempo y luego de todo eso no me llagaba la inspiración. Pero reviví xD , En este capitulo sabremos más sobre los poderes de nuestra Sailor, Pero no revelaré más detalles xD ahora Agradeceré por Los Review.

MAX 20: Sip ahora diré como es el traje de Sailor Universe, No pienses que me estas reprochando yo sé que solo me estabas aconsejando como debo seguir la historia, ¡gracias por el review!.

NekoYaoi Sensei: Si, como dije antes Ahora diré como es el traje pero por ahoa es blanco en este capitulo revelare por que (Eso también va para MAX 20)

Y no hay más… Soy pobre en Reviews ;-; pero no importa :D si los que leen la Historia y les gusta eso ya me hace feliz, Recomienden mi fanfic a personas que también les guste Sailor Moon.

_**(Los pensamientos van como escribí esto)**_

Capitulo 3: Un bello encuentro~

Poder Cósmico Lunar – Y así serena se unió a las otras chas ya transformadas, pero como no escucharon tuvieron una reacción algo espantada por su antigua forma

¡Sailor Moon! – Dijo Sailor Uranus sorprendida

¡¿Qué te pasó?! – Dijeron las demás

¡No hay tiempo!, ¡Mientras me interrogan aquí hay gente muriendo allá afuera! – Dijo serena muy seria, muy raro de parte de su persona

¡Si! – Dijeron decididas todas

_Mientras con Hikari y su voz~ (Me refiero a la que la convirtió en sailor)_

Bueno ya que estamos esperando podrías explicarme algunas cosas – Dijo Hikari nerviosa

¿Como que? – Dijo la voz

Mmm, ¿Tu nombre? – dijo curiosa

Bueno puedes llamarme Kaigo – Dijo sonriente

Ok, y ¿porque mi traje es blanco completo?

Pronto lo sabrás, Cuando Tu podes se acomode en tu cuerpo y ahí se revelará tu verdadero poder – Dijo Kaigo, Hikari no entendió mucho pero no le dio importancia ya que supuso que cuando llegara el momento lo sabría.

¡AHHHH! – Se escuchó un grito ensordecedor preveniente de afuera de el callejón donde nuestra heroína se encontraba

¡Ah!, ¡No puedo quedarme así y esperar a las otras!, ¡¿Qué tal si no vienen?! ¡No puedo quedarme así nada más mientras más gente muere! – Luego de ese grito de histeria combinada con rabia y euforia una hoz con extraños signos llegada con un destello de luz apareció incitando a Sailor Universe a pelear con el demonio Kuroikusai

No me quedaré aquí esperando como tonta, ¡A luchar! - Y salió corriendo hacia el enemigo con Hoz en mano

¿Eh?, ¿Que fue eso? – Dijo Ruby Aun mirando a Kuroikusai.

Cuando de pronto Sailor Universe aparece y con tres movimientos con la hoz mando tres ondas de energía que cortaron los tallos que quitaban energía a los humanos que tocaban.

El Demonio-Planta emitió un gemido de dolor que trizo todos los vidrios a la redonda.

¿Quien eres? – Dijeron Ruby y Sapphire al unísono

Justo cuando dijeron esto Las otras Sailor scouts aparecieron de entre los arbustos de el parque

Yo soy la sailor de sailors, la que lucha por el amor y la justicia, la que vela por la paz de todo el universo, Mi protector es el universo, Soy la sailor del universo Sailor Universe y Sailor Universe te castigara… ¡En el nombre del universo! - Haciendo pose y con su flequillo haciéndole sombra sobre sus ojos.

_**¿Y quien es esta? – **__Pensó Haruka_

_**¿Sera una nueva aliada de la que no sabíamos? – **__Pensaron Ray y Amy_

_**Buaaaa!, Ella es mucho mejor que yo y dice cosas más bonitas **__– Pensó Serena mientras lloraba en silencio. _

_El resto solo miraba a Serena como leyéndole la mente con una gotita en la nuca._

No me interesa, Sapphire ya tenemos suficiente energía dejemos que Kuroikusai Se encargue de ella y vámonos a la base - Dijo Ruby haciendo que Sailor Uranus se llenara de impotencia y le lanzara un ataque

¡Tierra, Tiembla! – Dijo Sailor Uranus

Si, vámonos – Y con la deslumbrante estela de luz desaparecieron, El ataque rozó a Sailor Universe Y Le dio de relleno a Kuroikusai Pero no lo eliminó

¿De donde vino ese ataque? – Pregunto Sailor Universe

¡De aquí! – Dijo Sailor Moon

No me interesa quienes sean pera hay que impedir que ese demonio planta absorba mas energía – Dijo Sailor Universe Casi gritando

Si – Dijeron todas.

Cuando de pronto el mini cetro de Sailor Universe peso a brillar, Y el cristal de color lila que antes no tenía nada en su centro Registro los signos planetarios de las sailor empezando por mercurio luego Venus, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Pluton.

Pero nadie se percato de esto. Luego de este raro hecho el Demonio-planta Kuroikusai Emitió un grito tan, perotan fuerte que el agudo sentido auditivo de Rai quedo con sordera temporal y no escuchaba nada.

Sailor Mars, Es una planta solo es una planta quémala con tu fuego – Dijo sailor Neptune viendo a su espejo y tratando de ver una posible estrategia.

Si, Lo que dice Neptune es muy probable de que funcione hay un 0,0001% de fallar.

Pero ella no escuchaba nada de lo que decían, ella solo veía que hacían gestos pero no podía hacer nada sin saber lo que le habían dicho.

¿Qué dicen? no escucho nada – Dijo Mars tratando de descifrar lo que trataban de decir sus amigas pero no funciono solo oía un pitido.

Mmm, parece que esta con sordera por el grito que pego ese infame demonio. ¡Hay que llevarla a un lugar seguro! – Dijo Uranus llevándose a Mars a la fuerza y amarrándola a un árbol con una cuerda de quien sabe donde sacó.

Con eso bastara – Dijo Uranus Volviendo a la batalla.

(N/A:Basta de sorderas y mas acción ¬¬)

¡Lunaaa!, ¡¿Como ataco en esta transformación?! – Grito descaradamente

¡Ah!, acaso no te acuerdas de cuando estaban buscando los corazones puros y tu eliminabas a los demonios – Dijo luna en el callejón que solo había acercado la cabeza para responderle a

Ah, Ya recuerdo jijiji – Dijo serena mientras hacia aparecer su cetro para atacar… Pero antes…

¡Saeta llamante de marte! – Grito Desde el árbol sailor mars ya que aparentemente se había recuperado de su sordera

¡Mars!, ¿Ya escuchas? – Pregunto

¡Si! – Luego cuando miro de reojo a Universe

¡Pero que haces! – Que pasa dijo

Luego cuando todas la miraron quedaron con la boca abierta. Sailor Universe había recreado a la perfección el ataque que hace unos minutos Mars había lanzado.

¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Pregunto Júpiter

No se, Pero Me cuesta un poco soltarlas – Dijo Universe quien Sospechaba que algo le daría un susto de los dioses y la haría soltar la flecha de fuego

Holaaa~, Yo les explicare como pudo hacer eso, pero después de que elimines a ese demonio – Apareció de repente Kaigo con boquita de gato y como lo presentía Universe le dio el susto y solto la flecha que le dio un golpe directo a la planta Kuroikusai pero aun así no murió.

Ok – Dijo S. Moon Para luego comenzar bailar y girar y decir…

¡Espiral lunar del corazón!... ¡ATACA! – Y los corazones salieron disparados hacia la planta demonio y por fin la eliminó.

Fin de capitulo~

Peeerdón por demorar tanto, como ya expliqué, no había tenido mucho tiempo pero por fin terminé.

Perdón si el capitulo está mas o menos aburrido o latero pero les juro que no se repetirá.

Soy Black-WhiteKun

Y les pido que… ¡Sigan leyendo!


End file.
